


A Soft Morning

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Endless fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Married sap, Sleeping In, Teasing, Waltzing together, adorableness, cuteness, eating breakfast, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Taking some time off from the constant and hectic spin of their lives, Magnus and Alec enjoy a quiet Valentine's Day morning together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	A Soft Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steviesfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesfreckles/gifts).



> Saf needed fluffy Malec and ergo, HERE IS SOME OF THE FLUFFIEST MALEC EVER, OH MY GODDDDDDDD SO FLUFFY.

Over the decades, Magnus liked to think that both he and Alec had mastered the art of sleeping in, especially on their rare days off. For all that Alexander was no longer Consul, and he was no longer the High Warlock of Alicante (or Brooklyn, again, or Manhattan, later), there was rarely a time they were not in demand. But today, this week, maybe even this month if they managed to hide long enough, there was no one but the two of them, the sound of the ocean, and hours spent peacefully in each other’s company. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Alec grumbled, tightening his hand around Magnus’ waist, placing a soft kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck, nuzzling into his hair with a happy sigh. “Go back to sleep.” 

“The sun’s in my eyes,” Magnus grumbled, waving his fingers so the white gauzy curtains were blocking some of the sunlight at least. 

Alec chuckled, his eyes shut, even as he relaxed again. “That’s because someone wanted to watch the stars while he fell asleep.” 

Magnus pulled out of Alec’s arms just enough so he could put his back to the window before snuggling in again. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the alliance rune over Alec’s heart. “I like this view best.” 

“Flatterer,” Alec breathed, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ forehead, adjusting his arm before pulling him in close. “Are you going to make me get up?” 

Magnus hummed, stretching idly against Alec’s body before he nodded. “I do like the idea of getting my morning yoga done while the sun rises.” 

“All right,” Alec said, yawning, before tipping Magnus’ chin up, stealing a soft kiss. “Go do your yoga and I’ll get us breakfast.” 

“Thank you, sayang,” Magnus breathed, watching as Alec climbed out of bed and stretched, reaching for the ceiling before he grabbed his sweatpants where they were draped over a nearby chair and slipped them on. He hummed and didn’t bother with clothing, walking out onto their private backyard beach, tipping his face into the gentle touch of the sun still rising over the water. 

By the time Alexander joined him, Magnus was almost finished, breathing calmly through another pose before he moved, slow and careful, into the next. The added sound of Alec’s breathing was enough to relax him further, though he caught the scent of fresh french toast and coffee, making his eyes snap open. 

“Someone’s spoiling me this morning,” he called, shifting into the final pose, forcing the stretch of his body as he did so. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m supposed to spoil you,” Alec called, humming as he put the breakfast tray down on the table between their loungers before settling on his. He could never look away from Magnus when he did this, especially when he did it without a stitch of clothing on. He was beautiful. 

Magnus huffed and turned to face Alec, snapping on silk shorts and a loose robe before striding towards him. “Spoiling me and forgetting to tell me about a holiday so I can spoil you?” 

Alec tilted his face up for the soft kiss from Magnus and smiled at him. “You spoil me every day, that’s nothing new, Magnus.” 

Magnus growled and pushed Alec back against the lounger, swallowing his laugh with a more insistent kiss. “You, Mister Lightwood-Bane, are determined to tease me this morning.” 

“Every morning,” Alec corrected, tilting his head back for Magnus’ lips as they trailed down his deflect rune. “But we should have our breakfast before it gets cold.” 

“Yes, because I can’t heat it up again,” Magnus grumbled, lifting his head to look at Alexander, melting at the look in his eyes, leaning in for another kiss. “All right, all right, let’s have our food.” 

Alec swept his hands slowly up Magnus’ back, smiling at him. “You have the entire rest of the day to think of some way to spoil me. I’d planned to make you breakfast, and then maybe dance with you while the sun finishes rising.” 

“My Alexander, the hopeless romantic,” Magnus breathed, snuggling into Alec’s chest as he reached for the breakfast tray, pulling off a croissant, taking a bite of it with a happy hum, watching his husband pour syrup over the french toast. 

“You make it easy to be a hopeless romantic,” Alec teased, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Now drink your coffee. I know you always like a fresh cup after you finish your yoga.” 

Magnus willingly took the coffee, inhaling slowly before savoring the first burning sip. It had taken Alec a few months, but once his shadowhunter had perfected how he liked his coffee, he’d never had another bad cup at home. He nuzzled into Alec’s neck and watched him finish cutting up the french toast before offering him a grape. He took it from Alec’s fingers, pressing soft kisses to his skin before chewing with a happy hum. 

“Good. Let me spoil you,” Alec teased, picking up a piece of french toast next. “Especially since you woke me up early.” 

Magnus hummed again and closed his eyes, eating every time Alec gently bumped food against his lips, alternating it with the coffee he kept held in his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed and cherished. “I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec paused and pressed another kiss to Magnus’ temple. “And I love you, Magnus. Always and forever.” 

“I feel like you’re buttering me up to say you’re moving to Australia for a decade,” Magnus mumbled, opening his eyes again with a sleepy yawn. “You’re not, right?” 

Alec chuckled. “Nope, it’s Istanbul.” 

Magnus’ eyes flew open and he shifted quickly enough that he almost spilled his coffee. “What?!” 

Alec managed to keep a straight face for another few seconds before he burst out laughing, leaning back against the lounger. “Angel’s above, Magnus, you should have seen your _face_. I know you don’t like Istanbul, but that was priceless.” 

Magnus pouted and resumed his position curled against Alec’s chest, giving his stomach a firm poke. “That was _mean._ ” 

“I’m not buttering you up for anything, I promise. If I was, there’d be a lot more blowjobs,” Alec teased, offering Magnus another piece of french toast. 

“That’s fair,” Magnus agreed as he swallowed, smiling. “There’s very little I will say no to when offered your lips, my love.” 

Alec snorted and took a bite of the french toast himself, then another, humming happily. “You say that like I don’t capitulate just as easily.” 

Magnus laughed and smiled, kissing Alec’s chest again. “Oh you do, but that’s what makes it fun.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and kept feeding the both of them until they were done having breakfast, watching the sun creep higher and higher into the sky. When the sounds of music playing quietly reached him from the house, he looked down at Magnus. 

“Someone promised me a dance,” Magnus said with a shrug, standing up and stretching. 

“So I did,” Alec agreed, taking their plates and mugs to the kitchen, coming back to the living room where the record player was playing a slow waltz for them both. He found Magnus in the center of the room, swaying as he looked out over the beach and wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, pulling him back against his chest. He pressed another kiss to Magnus’ neck. “Dance with me?” he whispered. 

Magnus carefully spun out of Alec’s arms, glad when his shadowhunter took his cue and tugged him back in again. They waited for one beat, two, and then Alec was sweeping them around the loft in slow circles, keeping time perfectly. “You’ve come a long way from asking if you were stepping on my feet at the wedding, Alexander.” 

Alec chuckled, carefully dipping Magnus before pulling him back up for a kiss, swaying in the open space of their living room. “I had a rather exceptional teacher. Even if he did try to throw me in the deep end the first time we went dancing.” 

“You’ve since proved yourself very able to tango, Alexander,” Magnus teased, smiling as Alec pulled him closer on their next spin until they were pressed together and he could lean his cheek against Alec’s heart. Listening to it beat, the quiet, crooning music behind them, Magnus melted, letting Alec lead them in steps his body knew by heart. 

Alec danced them through two more songs, but Magnus continued to stay pressed to him in the same position, breathing quiet and steady. There was nothing wrong through the bond, only happiness and contentment singing through it. “Magnus?” 

“Hmm?” Magnus asked, lazily lifting his eyes to look up at Alexander. “Is everything all right?” 

“Of course,” Alec said, kissing him gently on the nose, then on the lips. “Nothing could be better, being on vacation, with you dancing in my arms. But you normally try to steal the lead from me by now.” 

Magnus laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m trying to figure out what to do for you for Valentine’s Day! You’re interrupting my planning!” 

Alec let the small thread of worry fade and he grinned, stealing a kiss. “We could always just go back to bed and spend the rest of the day there.” 

Magnus hummed and considered it, licking his lips as he looked up at Alexander. “Now that does sound like an idea.” 

Alec spun Magnus into another dip, holding the pose, watching Magnus’ eyes flicker to gold before he slowly pulled him up again and into a kiss, this one slow and deep as they stopped moving to press closer together. “Sounds like the best kind of idea,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ lips. 

“I think,” Magnus said, reaching out to take Alexander’s hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. “You might be slightly biased.” 

Alec laughed. “You say that like you mind!” He let Magnus tumble him into familiar golden sheets and grinned at him, pulling his husband close. 

“Absolutely not,” Magnus breathed into their next kiss. “Never, when it comes to you, Alexander.” 

Alec melted, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, bringing him in close until they had to break apart for air, panting softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered, pressing Alec back into the sheets. “Now lay back and enjoy your Valentine’s Day present.” 

Alec arched back against the pillows as Magnus started to kiss down his chest. “Best present ever,” he breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
